lazarbeam_official_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules of this server. Breaking these will incur a punishment which can vary from a warning, a mute, a kick, a temporary ban, to a permanent ban. As a general rule of thumb, please refer to Discord's Terms of Service and Discord's Guidelines for how to behave. https://discordapp.com/terms | https://discordapp.com/guidelines 'No Toxicity' Don't be rude or toxic to other people No insults, making people uncomfortable, or being rude to other members of the server, both in here and in DMs. Leave all drama and problems you have with others out of the server. Do not send any kind of threatening content. Do not trash-talk other members who have left or are still here. Do not trash-talk other servers. Do not trash-talk other content creators. 'No Disturbing Content' No violence, NSFW, NSFL, or disturbing content, both in here and in DMs. This includes but is not limited to: drugs, blood, violence, child harm, injuries, suicide, animal or human death, shootings, genitals, sexual words, images, and videos, and any disturbing content. This goes for messages, nicknames, profile pictures, statuses, memes, images, videos, and other content. Nothing suggestive. No jumpscare/screamer links, videos, or images. No seizure-inducing images or videos. 'No Spam' No spam of any kind is allowed, in here and in DMs. This includes copy pastas, ascii, large blocks of text, repeated images, reacting to multiple messages, sending words over multiple messages, 75% upper case messages for more than one in a row, large numbers of emojis, font spam in messages, pointless spoiler tags, and other things similar to those. 'No Racism, Homophobia, or Bigotry' Racism, homophobia, or any kind of bigotry is not allowed. No slurs or versions of slurs that replace or remove letters. Making jokes about or constantly bringing up sensitive topics (rape, suicide, etc.) is not allowed. Displaying hatred towards any group because of their religion, gender, sexuality, or ethnicity is not allowed in any way, shape, or form. Images and/or videos containing such things will incur the same punishment. 'Don't Ping Randomly' Do not ping people if you do not have a reason to. Do not ping LazarBeam whatsoever. Do not ping anyone with the Beam Team or Lazar's Pals roles. ONLY ping staff if you need help. Do not ping other members unless you are speaking to them. If they ask you to stop, stop immediately. 'No Impersonation' Do not impersonate content creators, organisations, or staff members. This includes pretending to be people such as LazarBeam, Kade, Tannar, an organisation, or any of the staff. Impersonating others in DMs is not acceptable. 'No Asking For Roles' Do not ask for people to give you roles you are not entitled to. This means do not ask to be given ranked roles such as OG or Demonetized if you are not a high enough level for it. Do not ask for a staff role, you need to wait for applications to open. Do not ask to be warned, muted, kicked, or banned. 'No Advertising' Don't advertise anything either in the server or in DMs, no matter if it's paid or free. This includes, but is not limited to, YouTube channels, Twitch channels, Discord servers, social media, creator codes, discount codes, accounts, or game content such as skins or weapons. It doesn't matter if this benefits you or someone else. 'Don't Evade Punishment' Do not try to get around a mute or a ban. Your punishment will become permanent. Leaving and rejoining the server will not work and may result in a harsher sentence. 'Appripriate Nicknames' Usernames and/or nicknames must be pingable and compliant with our rules as well as Discord ToS and Guidelines. No copy pastas or excessive use of emojis. Nicknames have to be in the Latin alphabet. Use of other alphabets or fonts is not allowed. 'No Politics' No discussions of laws, rules, politics, or regulations. No engaging in conversation about politicians, court cases, prime ministers, presidents, or country relationships. 'No DDoS/Doxing' Absolutely no DDoS or Doxing. No attempts, threats, or jokes about DDoS or Doxing is allowed. No threats or attempts to send SWAT teams after people, even if it is a joke. 'No Raiding' Raiding of any kind is not allowed. If evidence is found of you planning to raid a server, stream, or other kind of content creator, individual, or community, punishment will shortly follow. Do not gather people to raid either this server or another server. Jokes will be taken seriously. 'English Only' Please converse in English only. We know that you guys come from all over the world and speak many different languages, but a majority of staff converse in English. We cannot moderate another language if we cannot speak it. 'VC Rules' Follow these rules when using the VC. *Don't be rude or sexual within a VC *No loud noises/screamers *No offensive songs *No bass-boosted/deep fried songs SUBJECT TO MODERATOR APPROVAL: *No force skipping songs just because you don't like it, use ;;voteskip *No repeating songs or artists, no more than 3 in a row per person *No songs over 7 minutes 'Use Channels Correctly' Certain channels are for certain topics, so stick to it. You can read the channel topics to find out what each channel is for. All channels are explained in #info-and-faq. 'Listen To Staff' Staff retain the right to punish for an action they deem unacceptable, regardless of if it is in the rules. If a staff member instructs you to stop, stop immediately. Do not argue. If you notice staff abusing their power, please report it to StaffDM. Category:Important